mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Daegon
Daegon is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, serving as the sub-boss of the game's Konquest mode. About Daegon The main antagonist of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest''s mode, Daegon is the brother of Steven, son of the Edenian protector god Argus and the prophet Delia, and half-brother of Rain. Contrary to his appearance, he is actually the younger brother of Steven. When Delia foretold the future of the planets as Armageddon, Argus had his sons put into incubation and guarded by two dragons. They would be awakened one day to fight Blaze and save the planets from Armageddon. Info He and his brother fought alongside their father and the dragons Orin and Caro, repelling an attempted invasion by Shao Kahn. With Shao's threat still looming, Daegon and his brother Steven were put in a contest by their parents, Argus and Delia. They were put to a long sleep and were to be awakened by their guardian dragons when the time for the quest to begin would come. Daegon awoke prematurely due to an error committed by his guardian dragon Caro, who lost mental contact with Blaze and mistakenly believed that to be the signal to release Daegon. Daegon became unbalanced by the early awakening, and confronted his parents about the true nature of the quest. He enlisted the help of Shinnok, who told him that his parents were aiding his brother. Once he found out what he needed, he killed his parents and formed the Red Dragon, whose primary objective was to find Blaze. In later years using the DNA of Caro, whom he had imprisoned, to create human-dragon hybrids, and using the dragon's ability to create portals to transport his clan anywhere they needed to go. The quest required that both brothers took a weapon that was given to them by their father (the drakeswords) and a gift from their mother (their armour). When Daegon made it to the temple of where the swords were, he took them both. When Steven was awakened, Daegon used his Red Dragon troops in an attempt to eliminate his brother. Steven chased Daegon down to the Never Never Land, but left without finding him. Shinnok had lied to him, telling him that Daegon had already left the planet. Eventually Steven and Daegon reached Edenia, where they fought for the right to contest Blaze. Daegon lost the battle, even after all his work to surpass his older brother. Daegon would then die along with the other combatants in the Great Battle. Daegon plays a pivotal role and acts behind the scenes of the entire ''Mortal Kombat X comic series. When it was discovered that Kenshi was a spy for Special Forces by infiltrating Daegon's Red Dragon Clan, Daegon retaliated by openly threatening to murder Kenshi's lover Suchin and illegitimate son Takeda. Though Daegon's men succeeded in killing Suchin, she hid Takeda away, allowing his father to rescue him and flee for the Shirai-Ryu Clan territory. Daegon sent his enforcer Hsu Hao to kill Kenshi and his son, only for Hsu Hao to die at Scorpion's hands. Many years later, Daegon loans his soldiers to the Outworld general Reiko and the grim of chaos Havik to aid them in their own plans to gather the Kamidogus. Navado, Daegon's best loyal enforcer, would almost meet his demise at Cassie Cage's hands by his own hookswords, but barely escaped her clutches. Daegon's Red Dragon forces suffer massive losses working with Reiko and Havik, and both the general and grim would ultimately fail in their goals. Daegon makes himself known when he confronts the armless Shokan prince, Goro, outside of his base in the Crimson Forest, calling Goro off from attacking his soldiers, telling the prince he has his attention. When Goro expresses interest in the Red Dragon's lore of the Dragon King Onaga, Daegon quickly realises Goro was interested in the fact that Onaga possessed regenerative powers. Daegon told Goro that he could help him, before asking why he should. Goro then presents the beaten and unconscious body of the traitor, Kenshi, before Daegon. Pleased, Daegon called Goro a true prince and agreed to help him. However, Kenshi woke up and escaped from their base before they could finish him off. Powers and abilities Daegon has superhuman abilities and can call on the element of fire. Many of his attacks involve him avoiding attacks, such as one attack where he rolls to avoid projectile attacks and then uppercuts his opponent. And another one where Daegon spins backwards to avoid an attack and then thrusts forward with a powerful punch. Trivia *Daegon's name may be a reference to the Middle Eastern deity Dagon. *Daegon is currently one of the three characters that are only playable in one game, the other two being Steven and Skarlet. *Excluding stage fatalities and the Create-A-Fatality, Daegon is one of eight characters including Blaze, Mokap, Moloch, Chameleon, Khameleon, Steven and Onaga to never receive his own finishing move. *Daegon can be seen fighting Kenshi, Frost, Sereena, or Reiko in The Pit stage in MK9. *Daegon is the only new character to have a relic in MK:A's Konquest. Gallery Daegon_VS_Reiko.png|A few pictures of Daegon. Jarek,_Daegon_and_Darrius.png|Jarek, Daegon and Darrius as they would appear in MK3. Steven_VS_Daegon.jpg|Steven VS Daegon draw. Daegon_and_Steven.jpg|Daegon and Steven. Daegon_MK_logo.jpg|Daegon with MK logo. Daegon_fire_2.jpg|Daegon with fire drawing. Daegon_2.png|Another draw of Daegon. Daegon_VS_Steven.png|Daegon is gonna go against Steven. Daegon_fire.jpg|Daegon with fajah'. Daegon_pic.png|Another drawing of Dageon. Category:MK Category:Non Humans Category:Half Gods Category:Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Former Good Guys Category:! Category:Gang Leaders Category:Old Farts Category:Antagonists Category:Son of a God Category:Lawful Evil Category:Siblings Category:Filled with Evil Category:Are in ERB